


Не(?)взаимность

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек на каждом чёртовом шагу. Смотрит раздражённо, хмурится, складывает руки на груди. Такой красивый, такой идеальный, такой… недостижимый. Он не станет обращать на Стайлза внимания, ведь тот этого внимания не стоит. Абсолютно. Это ранит, но правда всегда ранит, так что...





	Не(?)взаимность

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Друг, хватит уже мучиться! — Скотт заботливо хлопает по плечу, слегка задерживая руку, даря тепло дружеского прикосновения.

Стайлз ему благодарен, правда благодарен, но всё же это не поможет. Он не может просто взять, подойти к Дереку и сказать: «Привет, я от тебя без ума, давай жить вместе?». Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Хотя можно было бы не сразу жить вместе, а просто встречаться, проводить друг с другом время, касаться друг друга, находиться рядом, и быть… ПАРОЙ.

Скотт снова что-то говорит, как-то подбадривает, но это всё ещё не приносит никакого толку. Стайлз напряжённо улыбается, отмахивается от заботы и решает просто забить. В самом деле, не он первый, не он последний влюбился в кого-то, кто совершенно не подходит ему по рангу. Так случается, с этим надо учиться жить.

Но так поступить не получается, Дерек на каждом чёртовом шагу. Смотрит раздражённо, хмурится, складывает руки на груди. Такой красивый, такой идеальный, такой… недостижимый. Он не станет обращать на Стайлза внимания, ведь тот этого внимания не стоит. Абсолютно. Это ранит, но правда всегда ранит, так что…

В общем, в последнее время находиться рядом с Дереком всё тяжелее. Он гипнотизирует взглядом, приковывает к себе невидимыми нитями и постоянно за них дёргает. Может, он это специально, может — нечаянно, но Стайлз просто сходит с ума.

Сегодня это опять случилось. Стайлз спокойно стоял в уголочке, никого не трогал, занимался математикой с Айзеком, случайно глянул на дверь и… Дерек стоял в дверном проёме недвижимой статуей, взглядом коршуна пронзая Стайлза насквозь. Тот слегка поёжился, натянул рукава толстовки на запястья и изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться на логарифмических функциях. Дерек продолжал смотреть на него, это ощущалось затылком и задней стороной шеи. Чувство так себе, но оно непроизвольно пробуждало маленькую надежду, которая трепыхалась, словно бабочка, глубоко внутри.

После Дерек что-то неразборчиво буркнул и ушёл, своим движением тут же размазав по стенке любой намёк на взаимное притяжение. Это угнетало и практически пригибало к земле, Стайлз пытался не показать своего состояния, но, если судить по сочувствующему взгляду Айзека, сделать этого не удалось.

Приходилось снова мотать головой, глубоко вздыхать и продолжать не обращать ни на что внимания. Даже на Дерека. Особенно на Дерека.

Тот будто бы понял его невысказанное решение и захотел любым способом заставить Стайлза забыть о нём. Не о Дереке, как же, о решении не думать о Дереке. Он стал чаще задерживаться рядом, чаще смотреть в глаза, чаще… Стайлз сжимал зубы, душил в себе неуместный скулёж и вместе с тем упивался близостью Дерека. Он не отстранялся, но и не придвигался ближе, когда Дерек вдруг садился рядом с ним на диван, хотя вокруг было достаточно других мест.

В тот момент Стайлз решил, что Дерек обо всём догадался и просто хочет поиздеваться, подшутить. Может, это был изощрённый способ отомстить за себя молодого, который так же наивно и глупо влюбился в охотницу. Стайлз не знал наверняка и поэтому просто терпеливо дожидался, когда же Дереку наконец надоест.

Но ему почему-то не надоедало. Он стал прикасаться к Стайлзу, пусть и не у всех на виду, а только когда они были наедине, мимолётно и почти незаметно. Стайлз замирал в такие моменты, не в силах вздохнуть, ошалело смотря перед собой и не веря, что это правда. Лица Дерека Стайлз не видел, но ему казалось, что тот улыбается.

В итоге, спустя пару недель такого ненавязчивого взаимодействия, Скотт точно так же, совершенно ненавязчиво остановил Стайлза возле входа в лофт и увёл в сторону.

— Что случилось? — Стайлз был встревожен — обычно Скотт не порывался утащить его неизвестно куда.

— Я просто не хотел, чтобы нас кто-то услышал, — пояснил он, когда они остановились возле какой-то стоянки. — Слушай, я очень рад за тебя.

Лицо Скотта лучилось добротой и искренней заботой, но Стайлз не понимал его.

— О чём ты?

— Я про вас с Дереком. Вы же теперь встречаетесь? — Скотт приподнял бровь, как бы ожидая подтверждения своих слов, но, так и не дождавшись их, заметно растерялся. — То есть, вы не вместе, да?

Стайлз хотел было возразить, но у него внезапно кончились все силы. Он потерянно взглянул на лучшего друга, затем на асфальт под ногами и снова на друга.

Тот понял всё без слов. Невысказанные: «Мне жаль» в его глазах так и подгоняли кинуться к нему в объятья и, сжав пальцами ткань толстовки, прерываясь на всхлипы, рассказать, как это всё тяжело даётся.

Но Стайлз только устало улыбнулся, засунул руки в карманы и пошёл прочь. Он был слишком взбудоражен эмоциями, чтобы видеть Дерека. Нужно забыть о нём, потому что все эти недоприкосновения причиняют почти физическую боль, они намного хуже, чем простое игнорирование со стороны Дерека.

Ведь те прикосновения не наполнены той любовью, что так хотелось почувствовать, ощутить кончиками пальцев, потрогать вживую. Вообще, глупо пытаться обличить чувство в телесную оболочку, но Стайлзу казалось, что если бы он смог сделать это, то его любовь была бы изящной хрустальной фигурой, невыразимо прекрасной в своей хрупкости, элегантной и идеальной.

Стайлз берёг свою любовь, ограждал её от внешних воздействий, а Дерек своим поведением, так похожим на варварское невежество, легко игрался с хрустальной фигурой, шутливо подкидывая её вверх и так же шутливо ловя почти у самого пола. У Стайлза сердце замирало, но он продолжал наблюдать за тем, как играются с его самой важной ценностью, раз за разом заполняя невидимую чашу терпения своими непролитыми слёзами. И сегодня, видимо, была последняя капля, которая переполнила сосуд, разбивая Стайлза вклочья, разрывая его на куски, заставляя злиться на свою же хрупкую статуэтку-любовь.

На улице быстро похолодало, но Стайлз упрямо не обращал на это внимания, пробираясь через кочки и овраги, гонимый непонятным чувством. Возможно, это был стыд, возможно — злость, разобраться было нереально. Просто Стайлз — глупый подросток, влюблённый во взрослого мужчину. Он совершенно не подходит ему, а предположение Скотта резануло по живому, наглядно демонстрируя, что это никогда, никогда не станет правдой. Дерек не сможет ответить взаимностью тупому сопляку. Это за гранью реальности.

Поэтому, когда чьи-то крепкие руки хватают за талию и прижимают к себе, Стайлз старается отбиться всеми способами. Он почти рычит, вырываясь, царапает всё, до чего может дотянуться, пинает ногами воздух. Но едва услышав почти ласковое «успокойся», он тут же расслабляется, хотя и не хочет этого делать. Просто этот голос настолько въелся в память, что перепутать его с чьим-то другим просто невозможно.

— Почему ты убежал? — руки всё ещё держат слишком крепко, не дают сделать полноценного вдоха, но Стайлзу и не нужно. Он рад находиться во власти Дерека, поэтому позволяет себе эти маленькие минутки слабости. — Почему, Стайлз?

И имя произносит необычно, не так, как всегда — нежно, скатываясь на последних буквах в мягкое шипение. Оно не такое, как у змеи, оно пробуждает приятные мурашки.

— Стайлз… — и снова Стайлз не может ничего ответить, в горле некстати встаёт комок, мешающий говорить, да он и не особенно хочет. Мучительно пытаться сейчас что-то объяснить, рассказать, показать. Лучше ещё немного понежиться в тепле, в иллюзорной защищённости, пусть она скоро рассыпется в прах.

В шею утыкается холодный нос, и Стайлз удивлённо сжимается. Дерек мягко усмехается, Стайлз чувствует это кожей, и скользит по шее Стайлза кончиком носа.

— Ты просто невероятный, — шепчет Дерек, а Стайлз просто ловит губами воздух. Он не может даже пошевелиться, весь обращаясь в слух и жадно внимая тихому, почти неслышному голосу. — Почему ты всё ещё убегаешь от меня? Я не знаю, как сделать так, чтобы ты меня больше не боялся.

Стайлз резко разворачивается в объятиях Дерека и с недоверием смотрит в зелёные глаза.

-Что?.. — на этот простой вопрос уходят все силы, поэтому Стайлз не пытается как-то закончить предложение.

— Я говорю, что уже пару недель пытаюсь добиться от тебя хоть какого-то проявления чувств, а ты всё так же осторожничаешь и обходишь меня стороной, — Дерек смотрит так умоляюще, что Стайлз может только стоять на месте и пялиться на него с открытым ртом. — Неужели у нас ничего не может быть?

Стайлз сморит на Дерека, видит в его глазах невысказанную просьбу, и, наконец, задаёт главный вопрос.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого со мной? Таким непоседливым и глупым мальчишкой, который обычно готов заболтать кого угодно до полусмерти? — Стайлз ждёт ответа, но Дерек не спешит, рассматривая его с ног до головы, как бы размышляя, действительно ли он ему подходит.

Стайлз непроизвольно заливается краской и уже готовится отпихнуть Дерека, когда тот, смеясь, кивает головой.

— Ты — самый чудесный непоседливый болтун-малолетка, который когда-либо жил на Земле, так что я полностью осознаю всю ответственность, — в подтверждение Дерек легко трётся щекой о щёку Стайлза и успокаивающе проводит рукой по его спине. — Я тебя убедил в серьёзности своих намерений?

Стайлз скользит по Дереку точно таким же оценивающим взглядом, как и он сам до этого. В ответ Дерек притворно хмурит брови и рычит, как бы показывая своё отношение к недоверию Стайлза.

— Ладно, согласен, ты не врёшь, — заключает Стайлз и уже без страха прижимается к Дереку ближе.

Видимо, все его страхи были беспочвенными и глупыми. Видимо, не такой уж он и никчёмный. Видимо, даже таких, как он, могут полюбить такие, как Дерек. Видимо, на свете всё же есть счастье.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
